Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) tags generate radio signals containing unique identifiers. When a unique identifier is associated with an object and the tag is applied to the object, the signal from the tag can be used to determine that the object is near a RFID detector. In some systems, multiple RFID detectors are used together to identify a position for the object based on the strength of the radio signals received at each detector.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.